


Hate, or Something Like It

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bondage, Dubious Consent (questionable), F/F, Femslash, Frottage, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda thought she had seen the last of Wednesday long ago at Camp Chippewa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate, or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** What the...? No, I don't know know either. I aimed for twisted and creepy here so I apologize in advance. Also, plot hole - how does Amanda get Wednesday up to her bedroom? No clue. Use your imagination.
> 
>  **Prompt:** high school @ Porn Battle XI

After all the shit that had happened at Camp Chippewa, including a near death experience via burning at the stake, Amanda was sure she was forever rid of the bane of that particular summer of her life - Wednesday Addams. So it was with much irritation that after her family moved and she began her first day at the nearby charter high school, there she was in all dark glory.

Which isn't to say that Wednesday was any pleased to see her. The annoyance and dislike was mutual.

It was simple though to avoid each other during school. Amanda quickly fell in with the popular crowd - became a cheerleader, ran for student body president (and won each time), hosted bake sales, and became the star of the drama club. Wednesday, on the other hand, had no interests that were considered 'appropriate' for a school setting and kept to herself until her brother, Pugsley, started school with them in their junior year. Most people were too afraid of Wednesday anyway and that helped her stay under the radar. Except for Amanda's. The blonde never went out of her way to taunt Wednesday, knowing way better than anyone what that could result in, but she never let the other girl out of her sights when she wasn't busy being perfect.

It was senior year when Amanda knew what she had to do. If she didn't rid the world of Wednesday Addams, the world ( _nor she_ ) would never be safe. She couldn't get close enough to the dark haired thorn in her past to inflict any damage and no one else would go near Wednesday, so she had to come up with a plan.

Throw a party at her house. Invite everyone, including Wednesday. Load everyone with large amounts of alcohol. Seduce Wednesday. Kill her and make it look like self-defense, because, after all, Wednesday had a history of violent behavior.

**

The music from the party below made the room vibrate around them as Wednesday shoved Amanda into her bedroom and slammed the door behind them. It didn't come as a huge surprise that Amanda's room was pink but the scowl on Wednesday's features made the blonde blush and feel oddly ashamed of her room. Which was stupid, of course. Who cared what this freak thought? Revenge was the name of this game.

"Are you going to scoff at my decor or are you going to fuck me?" Amanda said, finding her bravado again and removing her shirt.

Wednesday tilted her head at the blonde, both observing and wondering. She had never been one to enjoy demands aimed at her, but she had never been disrespectful about doing as asked, it was one of her mother's lessons. Though, Morticia also taught her daughter that when people pushed themselves over a respectable line then it was fine to shove them back. Preferably into a bottomless hole. Seeing none in sight ( _of course, why would Ms. Perfect have something as useful as that in her room?_ ), Wednesday opted for something a little more subtle.

Crossing over to where Amanda stood, Wednesday allowed her pale fingers to touch tanned skin, musing in the irony that the blonde's vanity would one day cause her her life. Wednesday wondered if a tanning bed short circuit or a surgery gone wrong would be the nail in Amanda Buckman's coffin, or perhaps something more... Brutal. Unfazed by the state of dress the other teen was in, Wednesday's sexual interests laid more in the perverse and sinister. Trailing her fingers against the side of Amanda's neck, Wednesday smiled faintly.

"They say that the neck is the most erogenous part of the body for many people," the raven haired teen stated before leaning in and dragging her tongue against Amanda's jugular. "The jugular vein is one of the quickest way to kill a person. One slice through it and you bleed to death in seconds."

"That's morbid," Amanda said, but the alcohol and the feel of Wednesday's breath on her neck made her feel a little dizzy and unfocused.

"They also state that the ear..." Wednesday nipped the blonde's earlobe, "...the nape of the neck..." Fingers brushed lightly against the back of Amanda's neck. "And the lower back..." More fingers pressed into the mentioned spot, kneading the flesh. "Are also erogenous zones, among other places."

Amanda couldn't resist the shiver that shot up her spine from the combined ministrations. Holding her breath and closing her eyes, she tried to regain her composure, feeling it slip away. "I know that. What's your point?"

Had her eyes been opened, Amanda would have seen Wednesday smile, and not the creepy smile she had been unfortunate to witness years ago, but a genuine Wednesday smile that was both morbid and amused. Leaning into the blonde, forcing her back several steps in the process, Wednesday let her breath tickle Amanda's ear for a moment before replying.

"They are all also some of the best places to quickly kill or handicap a person. That's why I love to explore them and imagine driving a nail into an ear or dropping something heavy onto the base of the skull or..." Amanda felt a stab of fingers at the base of her spine, which didn't hurt as much as she would've guessed but it arose the fear that Wednesday had been searching for.

"Are you afraid?" Wednesday asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Amanda said honestly. She had been afraid of Wednesday since the first time she met her as a girl scout. The other girl haunted her nightmares; lingered in the shadows when she awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. To see her that first day of freshman year after all those years - when she was finally beginning to feel safe again - brought it all back.

She would never say any of that out loud because no one got one over on Amanda Buckman. That's what brought them both here now. To settle old scores.

Wednesday dragged her nails down the front of Amanda's chest and stomach, leaving angry red trails in her wake and making the blonde hiss at her. Stepping back to get away from the pain the dark haired teen was trying to inflict on her, Amanda's back bumped the wall and she cursed, not realizing that Wednesday had literally cornered her. The blonde wondered if this had been a bad plan but if it was, it was too late to back out of it now. She would just have to improvise or wait for an opportunity. Sliding her arms around Wednesday's waist, she brought the dark haired teen closer to her, hoping that full body contact would at least temporarily make her pause whatever sadistic ideas she had. Lips met lips in an angry kiss because there was nothing sweet and gentle between them, no use trying to fake that now.

Before Amanda could plan beyond this, Wednesday suddenly pushed her back hard into the wall making the blonde bang her head on the wall. Dazed, the blonde was slow to realize that her wrists were now being held above her head and Wednesday's leg was in-between her legs, holding her in place. If they were going to do things, it would be on Wednesday's terms, that was now crystal clear. Amanda wished she could have gotten more alcohol into Wednesday, maybe it would've made her more manageable, but as it turned out, the few cups Wednesday had had didn't seem to have any effect on her. While Amanda had had three cups and now felt tipsy and off - maybe that was why Wednesday was having no problems overpowering her. Right.

Slipping her leg higher up, Wednesday watched Amanda gasp and struggle against the want and hatred for her. Her thigh pressed against Amanda's crotch, pushing up until she was almost lifting the blonde off the ground, foot planted securely on a small container that Amanda kept art supplies for posters in. The flush that spread across Amanda's chest and up to her face was more than worth the effort it took to hold the position. Pressing up on her tippy toes, Wednesday rubbed her thigh against the blonde, making her cry out and moan from the friction. The pressure and friction made Amanda want to melt right down to the floor in pleasure and she felt like she should be embarrassed that this freak was doing this but it felt too good to really matter. Just when she felt like she was going to burst at the seams, Wednesday pulled her thigh away, making the blond whimper involuntarily.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Amanda panted.

"Tormenting you."

Wednesday pulled a black ribbon from the pocket of the thin jacket she'd worn over her dress the whole party and used it to bind Amanda's wrists. The blonde tugged at the ribbon but it only bit into her wrists from how tight Wednesday had pulled it. She wasn't fond of the smirk on Wednesday's lips none as she led her to the bed.

**

It was some time later, Amanda wasn't sure when though. Only that the music had been turned off a long time before and her guests had either let themselves out or had been shooed out by the help once Amanda had disappeared. Her body was sore in both good and bad ways as she shifted slightly to peer at Wednesday who slumbered like a corpse beside her. Amanda was unnerved by this as she was with everything concerning Wednesday. Shifting again, the blonde shuddered as her thighs rubbed together and she felt a leftover tingle from their earlier activities hum between her legs. Still, she continued to reach beneath her mattress and extracted the knife she'd been hiding there.

Was it still plausible to kill the other girl and think it safe to get away with it? The house was empty of witnesses so yes and no. She fiddled with the blade uncertainly, shocked that she was even having any kind of doubt or second thoughts about it. This was her opportunity. Now or never. She glanced at the light bruises on her wrists from the ribbon and then down at the fading scratch marks across her chest, stomach, and thighs. They should've made her angry but they only enticed a shudder as she remembered the kind of pleasure Wednesday had brought her. No one should be that good or that creepy at being good, but Amanda had lived it and knew; enjoyed every moment once she realized that Wednesday wasn't going to kill her.

Clenching her jaw, Amanda felt... Confused. There was no love for this freak beside her, but she couldn't bring herself to fall through with her revenge plan. She brought the knife up, let it hover over Wednesday's vulnerable, slumbering form and cursed, bringing her arm back to herself slowly. Lying on her back and sighing, Amanda scolded herself silently for being weak. Replacing the knife beneath her mattress, Amanda rolled over and cried herself to sleep, angry and confused and feeling like she had once again been bested by Wednesday. After a while, Wednesday opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde's back.

"I knew she didn't have the gull to do it. Pity," Wednesday said quietly before really falling asleep.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
